


Frolic

by spiralicious



Series: Winter Break 2011: Nice List [4]
Category: Neopets
Genre: Community: hentai_contest, Crack, M/M, Winter Break: Nice List
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes its best when things don't go according to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frolic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vexed_Wench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/gifts).



> I promised vexed I'd write some fics with her Neopets,Zafara (Dr_Danny_Spacemonkey)/Lupe (Flyboy_Jack), so these are for her. Thanks for pinking, Kira!
> 
> Originally written for Hentai Contest's 2011 Winter Break at live journal under the name kattrip033. This prompt is from the nice list. Prompt: Winter Wonderland.

It had seemed like a brilliant idea, taking their pets out to play in the freshly fallen snow. Danny had envisioned a romantic outing with Jack, watching Spot, Jack’s Warf, and Sparky, Danny’s Naalala, frolick in the snow. His vision, however, was far removed from reality.

The moment they’d gotten outside, Spot started chasing after Sparky, scaring the poor Naalala. Danny, being the faster between him and Jack, went after them. He ended up doing a header into the snow. Jack had to pull him out and coax Sparky out of a tree. Everyone was soaked and exhausted by the time they got home.

After the pets were toweled off and put to bed, Jack set out to cheer up his pouting Zafara.

“It wasn’t that bad.”

“It was horrible.”

“We have a fire.”

“A fire?”

“Yeah. Just take off these wet clothes and these.” Jack carefully removed Danny’s glasses and watched him undress.

“You know, Jack, the fire is really nice.”

“Yeah?” Jack was starting to salivate.

“You really should join me.” Danny curled his tail in that way that drove Jack wild. The ghost Lupe quickly shed his clothes and pounced on his seductive little Zafara.

Maybe Danny’s idea had been brilliant after all.


End file.
